Opposites Know Best
by cullenluver12
Summary: Sequel to "Opposites Attract Babe" So they're together, even though they're complete opposites inside. But now they're in college... with the rest of the clan. How's a girl to survive with her crazy friends in college?
1. College

**SO HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO OPPOSITES ATTRACT BABE!**

**Even funnier, longer, and with (GASPS) **

**Hm... I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! AND I'VE GOT COOKIES! Girl Scout ones, to be exact. And Song of the Day is (meant for this chapter):**

**I Love College by Asher Roth (that was the stuff for like, three months. Remember?)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

ECU Campus is huge. I would know, as I walked down the sidewalk, eyes widened in overflowed emotion. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward were newbies, here for the next few years.

College. Yup, you heard me right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett looking at a pair of blonde twins in short shorts and cami's. He grinned foolishly, ignoring Rose's glares.

"Hey," One of them stuck her chest out a bit and smiled at him.

"Back off bitch, he's mine." Rose hissed. The blonde chick glared at her and stomped off.

"I LOVE COLLEGE!" Emmett crowed. Rose took her hand and wapped him on the back of the head, making him wince. I knew that he wouldn't be the only one getting attention.

Jasper looked like he was going to pull out a gun and shoot every male on campus, what with the way the guys were eyeing Alice. Her white shorts just covered her butt, and she wore a tight yellow tank top.

Edward's hand met mine and I grinned at him.

"How you liking college?" He asked me. I nodded, and his arm snaped around my waist. I stifled a sigh. We decided against dorms and just bought a large apartment close to campus. I nearly choked Edward to death when he told me.

"I won't let you pay for me." I screeched. I mean, I'd feel guilty if he payed everything for me.

"Too late," Stupid, rich, hot boyfriend.

I was stunned back into reality when we walked to the duplex we- I mean, the Cullens- bought. Side A was for us girls, and Side B was for the guys. **(A/N Picture of duplex on bottom of profile page)**

It was beautiful, and before separating to different sides, I quickly kissed Edward passionately, leaving him there in front of his side of the duplex while his brothers ran in to get first dibbs on bedrooms.

Alice, Rose and I were already in ours. Again, beautiful.

"Holy shizz." I muttered. THE LIVING ROOM WAS AWESOME! (ON PAGE TOO!) Everything looked much bigger inside.

"Bella, you're bedroom!" Alice called to me. I shivered- Alice said she "tricked it out" for me. But boy, when I walked in, I was glad she did.

* * *

It was blue, the wall had a tricky pattern on one side. The bed facing me was black, with a white comforter. A green heater was below a large window (why in 70 degrees weather I would need a heater, oh well) (picture on profile of room).

"Whaddya think?" Alice chirruped.

"IT'S AWESOME!" I squealed. I hugged her, and she high-fived Rose.

"So we did a good job?" Alice asked. I gave her a look.

"Good job? The best! Alice, Rose, this is amazing!"

"Oh yeah." Alice laughed.

"Just for that, I'll make dinner tonight." I told her. Alice grinned.

"Who's making dinner?" A voice boomed. I sighed. Emmett.

"I am." Emmett bounded from around the corner, grinning. "AWESOME!"

"Don't you have some unpacking to do?" Rose irritably asked.

"Nope. Not anymore. All done... so I'll just hang out with you guys." Emmett sat on our large couch, and pulled Rose down.

"Oh, so NOW you kiss me," She snapped.

"What?" Emmett innocently asked.

"Oh nothing... it's just that don't forget that you're mine." She settled in his arms.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie... how could I forget? I wouldn't want any other woman in the world smacking me in the back of the head and telling me to 'knock it off' besides you." He grinned, dimples in his cheeks.

She softened a bit, and stood up. "Bella, keep an eye on him," She warned. I saluted and laughed.

"Whatcha making?" He asked after Rosalie left the room.

"Tacos." I answered. I saw him mouth 'YES!' and fist punch the air as I took out the ground beef.

"You're such a dork." I muttered. I tied my black hair in a ponytail and put my raggedy apron over my My Chemical Romance T-shirt.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

'Here," Edward appeared out of nowhere, and I smiled. "I just finished unpacking. What're you mak-"

"Tacos." I repeated. Edward grinned.

* * *

After I prepared the ground beef, I cut the tomato and lettuce. Smells started to attract everyone in the kitchen... and soon it was full of "poison-testers", as they so call call themselves.

"Emmett, hands out of the salsa." I smacked his hands away.

"But-but- this looks poisonous! I think I ought to try THIS one too, you know, just to make sure it's safe." He hinted. I pointed towards the door, shooing Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett out. Edward stayed.

"You too!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah Eddie, you too!" Emmett crowed from the living room.

"Fine." He glumly said.

I finished making the Tacos in peace.

* * *

**TACO OLYMPICS**

Jasper- 4 tacos

Alice-2 tacos

Rose-3 tacos

Edward-4 tacos

Bella-2 tacos

Emmett- 9 TACOS!

I recorded these scores down on a napkin and started to clean up the kitchen. I tossed Emmett the Tums, and he nodded appreciatively.

Edward looked at me from acoss the table, nodding at me to come here. I followed him to my bedroom, and he turned to face me.

"Bella, I've something to tell you."

* * *

**That's it for today folks! Check out my page for bedroom pics and stuff.**

**Guess what Edward was going to tell her?**

**REVIEWWWWWW ON TO WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Maija**


	2. OH SCHNAPPLE APPLE!

**Haha, I'm on fanfiction, and it's against the rules. But I know I've kept yall hanging and I wanted to go ahead and ease the pain a little..**

**95% of all the guesses were "He's going to propose!!!" LOL. I was like "Hm." So I won't tell you if he does or not. I'm not saying he won't, I'm definitely not saying he will. I've actually no clue myself, I'll just pick a song on Youtube, and whatever I'm feeling will be the result. This is a write whatever comes to mind thing. I'll shut up now, here you go:**

**Song of the Day: Breathe by Anna Nalick **

**Bella's POV**

My life was unraveling at the seams as Edward's beautiful green eyes met mine. They didn't say anything in the Seventeen magazines about when your boyfriend says "I've got to tell you something" and leaves an open space for 'OH-MY-GODS-WHAT-IS-HE-GOING-TO-SAY'.

Ohmygod.

I bet he's going to break up with me. _'Bella, I know that we've had some good times but I saw that blonde bimbo slut before we walked in and I think it'd be better for us to see other people'_. Shizz!

I didn't say anything as he took a deep breathe and ran his fingers through his now brown hair. I just shook.

"Bella, I-"

"Wait!" I screeched. He shut up for a split second as I continued. "I want to sit down before you do this." I turned away and sat on the bed. That was half true- I just didn't want to pass out.

"Erm. Okay." He awkwardly sat on the bed beside me. It's okay, I thought. He won't really broke up with me.

"Bella, I've no clue how to say this..." Shit. He really was going to break up with me.

He continued, standing up. "But..." he got on one knee in front of me, facing me.

OH GEEZ, HE WAS GOING TO BREAK UP ME IN THE STYLE OF PROPOSALING! What a fu-reaking JERK!

"We've known each other for a long time now, but I feel like I've known you forever." He took another deep breathe. O-kay.

"I love you. I love you more than I thought it'd be capable to love. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, my life. You make me smile-"

"Like the sun," I said softly. He chuckled once.

"Yeah. Like the sun. And you are the most beautiful creature ever to hit earth-"

"BESIDES ME!" Screeched Alice from somewhere in the house. He mashed his lips together and looked me straight in the eye-

"Bella, will you marry me?" **A/N: SHAH- FRICKING BOOYAH, I DID THIS FOR YOU GUYS! I WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM SAY 'BELLA WILL YOU GO TO THE PREMIER OF [INSERT AWESOME MOVIE] WITH ME. BUT SINCE YOU ALL WANTED MARRIAGE... **

**

* * *

**

**...**

....

.......

........

..........

.................

Er. Uh. Wha?

"Wuh?" My witty reply of what sounded like 'wuh'.

No one said anything, and the whole house was silent. Did he just say 'Bella will you marry me?'. No, he said 'Bella, will you carry free'.

He saw my stricken face, because he quickly added, "No pressure for now. I just-"

"You ASSHOLE! I thought you were going to break up with me!" I snapped, relieved.

"What? Why would I break up with you?" He asked.

"That's why I was freaking out! You don't say 'I've something to tell you' unless your about to drop the break-up egg!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah. You BE sorry!" I said. Yeah Edward, you BE sorry!

"Okay. So what do you say?"

...

"HELL yeah!" I whispered/shouted. Edward grinned, then held up a finger. Tip-toeing to the door, he swiftly opened it, making Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett fall on the floor. Idiots.

"Uh... we were just making sure the door wasn't hollow."Rose said at the same time Alice said "Oh,oops, earring isn't here on the floor, heh heh."

"I said yes." I sighed, as hell broke loose. Emmett was the most shocking.

"DUDE! YES! YOU DID IT! THIS MEANS TACOS EVERY WEEK!" Fist punching the air. He did a little fist-punch the air spazz- out, took off his shirt, and ran out of the room, out of the house, and into the street. With our mouths wide open, we crowded to the window to watch him run around the yard in circles.

Rose screamed out "Emmett Mccarty Cullen you get your ass in this house NOW!"

He did. Smart boy.

"She said yes! Where's the ring!" Alice squealed. Edward took the box out of his pocket and showed it to me. My eyes widened in wonder.

"I thought you were going to break up with me and you were actually proposing. Aw, wait, let's do it over! My emotions weren't the ones I'd envisioned they should've been." I joked, serious.

He spun me around and kissed me. "No thanks. I was afraid you were going to say no."

I said yes. I said_ yes._

"SHE SAID YES!" We all shouted.

Hey, cut us some slack. We're just college kids.

* * *

**YAY! SO I GET TO WRITE A WEDDING! YES!**

**I did this for you all, so I want cuppycake points tallied onto my score. I really don't know about it- married in COLLEGE? But then I thought, they'll just be engaged until after college. How's that sound?**

**REVIEW TO WHAT YOU THINK, I've no clue how to begin the next chapter. **

**BTW, I've a surprise for you guys in the next chapter... it has jealous hot men in it =D heh heh. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**

**Lovez,**

**Maija**


	3. I'll Write You A Story

**OH SCHNAP YALL! Read this authors note if you want JACOB OR EDWARD TO BE YOURS... SERIOUSLY.**

**Well, tomorrow I'll post the next chappie of this story. YAY! Anywho, this is really important, and an experiment. For YOU guys.**

**Yesterday, I was talking to one of my friends. She's read my stories on fanfiction too, and the ones that I write out of boredom. I was telling her about the reviews and stuff, and she had started talking to me but I wasn't listening... exactly... And I had caught one clip of our conversation (And this is probably one of the most funniest conversations I've ever had in my whole life):**

**"You should do it."**

**Me: ..." Do what?"**

**And she looks me straight in the eye and says "Do it."**

**o_O**

**So me, being the perverted person I am, go "But with WHO? What?" Because by Do it, I'm thinking, yah know, DO IT.**

**And she's all "For your readers of course! They'll love it!"**

**I was like "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? That's gross! Like... how!?"**

**And she's all confused *clearly we were not even in the same BOOK... same CHAPTER!* "Okay... if you don't like the idea, that's fine."**

**Me: "Yeah, it's sick. Just- just no. I'm not even going to talk to you."**

**Her: *mad* "It was just an idea, God."**

**Me: "Well it was a sick idea!"**

**Her: "Bitch. I don't even get how its gross."**

**Me: "Uh, hello, sex?"**

**Her: "... Dude, what the HELL are you TALKING about??!!"**

**Me: "Milk-a-wha?" *My new catch phrase***

**Her: "I was talking about having a competition for your readers, and whoever wins you write them a story. And YOU'RE talking about SEX!"**

**Me: "Huh? Well, I like this idea better." I mean, I thought she meant DO it.... okay, sorry. But the point is...**

**I'M GOING TO HAVE A COMPETITION, SORT OF, AND WHOEVER WINS, I WILL WRITE A STORY FOR YOU. AND IT WILL BE TOTALLY MARY-SUE. LIKE, Ex. "When [insert winner name] gets trapped in Forks, she didn't expect to run into vampires..." Blah blah blah... you know, Mary-Sue stuff. Here's the Entry prompt thing:**

_**What movie makes me cry? Hint: It begins with a picture being discovered, it's a long movie, and a hot guy who is now old...er. He's mentioned in Opposites Attract Babe in one later chapter. What movie? **_

**Now, yall, if we have a tie, I've got other stuff to do too. **

**Anywho, whoever wins gets to pick a certain character to be with (Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam.... Er... vampire...and we can make a werewolf or vampire up. I'll announce and PM you, but if your anonymous... yeah. It wouldn't work. I mean, it'd be difficult.**

**GOODLUCK!**

**M.**


	4. Clubs Part 1

**Wow. You guys are good. Like, most of you knew it was Titanic. Huh. But yeah, that movie makes me cry like a baby, with all that "I'll never let go Jack" and stuff. And it wasn't just a two-person tie, it was a bunch of people tie. I gotta make it of you guys were like "Inglorious Bastards?" And I was like... okay, that was my fault because I did mention it in one of the chapters- lol, so I'll give you guys a second chance. Read this chapter and by the time I do the authors note, I'll have another question.  
**

**Song of the day: Kill Me in a Record Shop- Boys like Girls BELLA'S POV STILL**

* * *

Being a girl is a hard thing to do. Seriously. We have to crimp our hair, and do our makeup, and wear perfect clothes. And if we don't, obviously we aren't living up to the awesome expectations we should be living to and are immediately judged for being sloppy and careless. Alice, for some god forsaken reason takes this very seriously. So begins the hell of my life as I sat in Alice's bathroom, her doing my hair. Daylight was playing off her Ipod by Matt and Kim, and I wanted to nod my head in tune with the beat.

"We're going clubbing stupid!" She said when I asked her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shivered.

"Why?" I mean, I can't dance. At all.

"Because it's the tradition to take the future bride clubbing-" she paused when she noticed my murderous glare "And because Edward will be there, and you wouldn't want some skank flirting with him, right?"

She had a point.

"Fine." I glumly said, crossing my arms.

"Thatta girl. Chill, you know it's just clubbing."

Little did I know, there was going to be a little more than "just clubbing" later on that night.

* * *

_'We cut the legs off of our pants_

_Threw our shoes into the ocean_

_Lay back and wait through the daylight_

_Sit back and wait through the daylight'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Edwards POV**

As I sat on the couch watching reruns of Degrassi (I know, but hey, there are some HOT chicks on that show), Emmett walked in and sat next to me.

I noticed he was too close, so I scooted away. You know, respect my space.

He scooted closer to me again. We did this three more times before I turned down the TV and glared at him.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?"

Emmett looked at me like I was the crazy one, then laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

We started to fight over this *and I won... just saying*. Emmett play-punched my arm, I play-punched his arm, and next thing you know we're rolling on the floor in a battle of the buff.

Jasper walked in, took one look, then turned on his heel and walked back outside without a word.

Emmett and I eventually stopped, and he pats my shoulder "Girls are going clubbing later."

I shrugged.

"So?"

"We have to go."

"Why?" I really didn't want to go.

"Because, I haven't seen Rose dance yet."

"You say that like it's my fault."

"Okay. Think about this," Emmett looked me in the eye, "Do you really want Bella to go to a place filled with drunk pervs?"

Oh.

* * *

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I'm out of town right now, and I don't have time to write a whole 1,345 word chappie-today. Tee hee. **

**Ok, the question for today is:**

**What's my favorite type of shoe?**

**REVIEW MY PEOPLE, REVIEW FOR THEE!  
**


	5. WINNER

**THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS:**

**ilovecookies1996!**

**Fave shoe: Converse. Most of you guessed that, so I just had to pull names out of a hat. Ha ha.**

**Don't worry, when I finish her story, I'll do ANOTHER contest... Yeesh.**

**And until then, I'll dedicate chapters to reviewers... you know, this is why I tell you guys to review. But thanks everyone for trying. Really. And I'm sorry you didn't win- you guys are all still awesome, whether you review or not. Seriously. I may not know you, but it's an Intuitive thing.**

**Okay, I'm trying to update maybe... I don't know, tomorrow or Sunday. So until then, my readers,**

**Caio,**

** Maija**


	6. Damn it!

**HEY! It's an update! Proof that I'm still alive! And this chapter is filled with lots and lots of must reads, so... you know, read it. I have promised certain people shoutouts:**

**amateurartist: *told you i'd shoutout*- She's working on a twilight based story, modern, and I bet it'll be good. **

**Jessi96: Loved your story. Seriously. It's totally awesome. *FACES AUDIENCE* Her story isn't fanfiction based, but she doesn't want to go on fictionpress. Her story's very kick-ass, so read it and I'll send you bacon. Just check it out... for me.**

**: I read your story hun, and it's really good. Try to make a long summary, and everyone, me and the voices demand you to read her story!**

**Well, anyways, if you want a shoutout, or you told me you did and I forgot you *I'm sorry if so*, just PM me. I'll put it in the authors note. ****So... onto MY story:**

**Song of the Day (by the way, this is just the song I'm listening to. Nothing to do with the chapter): I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hate parties. Seriously. I hate dances, parties, clubs, bars, and anything that's associated with the problemo of dancing. Why? Obvious. I can't dance worth piddly-squat. But Alice, dear Alice (God Bless her demented and twisted psycho soul) insists that it's "Just a phase."

What? I thought the "Just a phase" phase was a phase I had finished for good. Apparently not. So I was sprawled across my bed in a red dress covered with black lace. **(PIC ON PAGE)**

"Bella, we're leaving." Rose said, walking in with a cute yellow mini dress. I groaned.

"Get up," She hissed. I buried my face in the love that was my pillows.

"Hurry, before Alice finds out that you're not read-" Unfortunately, Rosalie was cutoff by the screech that came from the depths of Hell itself... or by Alice-

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING IN A BED, SMEARING YOUR MAKEUP, OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR BROWN AND BURN YOUR WHOLE WARDROBE, REPLACE IT WITH PINK FRILLY SHIRTS AND WHITE SHORTS!"

I bounded back from the bed as if I found out it was disease ridden. Rose grinned and walked downstairs, me trailing behind her. My black pumps (by pumps, I mean death traps. The friggin' laces were all the way wound up my legs, and the heel was three inches).

_If I don't die today, I'll pray every night, and help an old person across the street,_ I thought. I stepped in front of Alice's skeptical and critical eye, and shivered.

"I hate you Alice," I muttered. She grinned.

"Let's go." She announced. I wobbled behind Rose and Alice into her yellow porsche, the excitement coursing through my veins making me want to scream.

We were off to 'dance the night away'.

STILL BELLA'S POV

The club would have been any college freshman's dream... except mine. All I wanted was to go home and read Pride and Prejudice, listening to my music.

Instead, I was disabled from walking properly, freezing my tail off in a gorgeous goth garb, and the only thing in my sight with words on it was _Budweiser _and _Ladies Night._

Nice.

Alice, Rose and I stepped in the place, and we three became a team.

"Okay, so if we need to leave immediately- aka, 'Let's Go', say 'That's so funny'. Twirling our hair would be 'Move away from this area', and... if we're drunk, move to the bar and sit. On of us we'll signal if we notice the others gone," Alice said. "LET'S GO."

I was about to comment on the 'if we notice the other's gone', but Rose and Alice we're dodging guys already, so I followed suit.

It took me a while to identify the song, but with people talking, screaming, and... doing things that you wouldn't do/say/talk about in front of your grandmother unless you want to give her a heart attack/get hit in the head with a cane/ or learn a bunch of things you DID NOT WANT TO KNOW.

I speak from experience, my friends.

Rose and Alice jumped right into the mosh pit in the core of the dance floor as I awkwardly stood there, glancing around furtively and nervously.

"Hey," A voice said from my right, that I felt that I should recognize. I stifled a surprised scream and turned to see who was talking to me. I couldn't see because of the strobe lights and the fact that he was in the shadows.

"Hey," I tried to be all smooth and stuff... it didn't work, because my 'hey' sounded like I was choking on a piece of gum or something.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone?"

"Uh...being alone." I said. I mean, does it look like I'm doing anything other than standing? He chuckled and blurted "Would you like to dance?"

Now, we all know I don't dance.

"Eh... I don't dance." I said, frowning.

"I'll teach you then," He said. I really feel like I should know this voice...

"I know HOW to dance, I just DON'T." I said irritated. Jeez, go away.

"Then show me." He said grabbing my hand. What the hell, his voice is so annoying I feel like I should KNOW it...

Wait.

Annoying.

Voice.

Annoying voice.

"MIKE NEWTON!" I screeched, snatching my hand away. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew e w ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Mike Newton just touched me- EWWW! And he was flirting! Double ew! Ewwies!

"Bella." He said, trying to be all suave and stuff. Which didn't work.

"What are you doing here- I thought you went to NC State!" I whined. Okay, cut me some slack. I thought I got rid of all the people in High School except the people I liked.

I didn't.

"I transferred."

"But why?" I snapped.

He shrugged. I stepped away, hands up. "Well... I'm leaving."

"Bella,wait!" He cried, grabbing my wrist.

"What?"

"I-I need to talk to you." He stuttered. I looked around.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" He asked.

"Talk to me."

"Here?" No Mike. I just said 'Talk to me' for fun.

"Yes Mike. Here."

"I can't." What?  
"You sure as hell can."

"I can't- private only. Please Bella, it'll be quick." _I'm an idiot if I actually go_, I thought.

I'm an idiot.

So Mike starting to pull me through the crowds, as I watched Rose and Alice dance around like lunatics.

* * *

BELLA'S POV, 30 MINUTES LATER

Which brings me now to the situation of me being tied up and bound to a chair with tape over my mouth in a closet.

Thanks Mike. Thanks a lot.

* * *

OH MIKE!

Review my children, and the good fairy will come to see you tonight.... and give you a twilight character to keep foh-evahh!

BTW... That little "Grandma thing" that was in the chapter... I'm serious. Really. There are some things you shouldn't say in front of your grandmother, and sexual innuendos are one of them. My grandma likes to reminisce her olden days when she was a "hot-rod" and had "nice legs" and crap.

*Shivers* Yeeeeh. Ewws.

So review and tell me your most favorite moment ever. My crush finally talked to me for the first time on Friday. YES!


	7. Oh Shit

**UHHH! I'd posted this chapter, then it deleted itself before I could save it. UGHHHH! **

**Anywho, did you guys know that while writing Opposites Attract Babe (Know Best), I did it without any planning of any sort? As in, I just typed whatever pops into my little psychotic screwed-up head?**

**Yeah. But THIS chapter, I actually planned out. So WOOOOOO, brownie points for meh!**

**So... here's the Song of the Day: Save Me- Aimee Mann (I LOVE THIS SONG. It's so... Indie/Alternative)**

Bella's POV

Anyways, I bet you're wondering "Bella- In a broom closet? With tape over her mouth? Tied up?" *I once knew a girl who's every sentence sounded like a question. I'd be like 'Hey, what's up.' and she'd be all 'Hey, what's up? I like your hair today? Those are cute shoes? Nice to see you? Talk to you later?' Yeah. I know- she was almost as bad as Mike.*

Ah, Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mikety Mikey Mike. My _estúpido amigo que quiero a la rodilla en la entrepierna y la garra los ojos_. Mike, you see, proved to be the loyal, cute, *psychotic*, and smart *cough* friend that I'd gotten from his first impression. Like... a dog.

Mike was loyal, because he stayed with me and didn't leave me while I was bound up.

Mike was cute, because 's DNA decided to take over at least a small part of him. Yeah, Mike was cute. But so are frogs, and rabid bunnies, and dolls.

Mike was psychotic BECAUSE he locked me in the broom closet.

And, Mike was smart, because he went to get me a glass of water when I asked for it. As in, he literally ripped off every hair I had above my lips. Just that morning I'd told Alice I wanted to get it waxed by a professional. But- silly me- for some GODLY reason, I didn't expect that "Professional" to be Mike Newton.

Anyways, this is how I got up to the broom closet:

* * *

"Mike- what do you want?"

Mike looked me straight in the eyes, pleading. "Bella, it's you." It's me. Me? Me what?

"Me? What?" Excuse me for being confused here, my dears. But I'd no clue what he meant when he said "You".

"The one that I love. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I see it in your eyes, the way you want to be with me too. We're together now Bella. We can finally live like we're supposed to."

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Mike... you see, there's a problem with your revelation. The thing is- uh... I don't want to be with YOU. So it doesn't work out. You know, you have to get a certain level of that-er... that commitment from BOTH people," I motioned between him and me "Before you just admit your love and shizz to people."

Mike did a double take. He looked deeper in my eyes, and said (very straightforwardly)

"I care for you. Deeply. And... I want to be with you. I didn't realize that until now, when I saw you with that... Edward dude. And now I see... you belong with me." Mike's blue eyes bore into mine, with an intensity that could only be compared to a man trying to move the water bottle with his eyes.

Huh? Deja Vu. It snapped back to me, in a sudden rush. Everything came flowing back to me, in a long river that I'd thought I'd crossed.

_"Wait. Look. I'm sorry. I- I can't take it anymore! I care for you. Deeply. And... I want to be with you. I didn't realize that until now, when I saw you with that... Edward dude. And now I see... you belong with me."_

_Okay, so somebody was reading his mom's romance novels._

_"Really? Where'd you get that line from? A Taylor Swift song?"_

_"Bella! Really, listen to me! I- I love you!" Allen stepped forward, grasped my shoulders, his blue eyes boring into mine. My breath caught in my throat, and I lifted my knee, right where it hurts._

Allen.

Oh my Jesus. Blood left my face in buckets as I was frozen to the spot. "Mike Newton," I'd whispered.

"Yes Bella?" He said hopefully, as if I had some sudden breakthrough.

"Mike. Newton." I'd glared at him as I opened the eyes I didn't know I closed.

"Bella." He said.

"MIKE NEWTON, GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM ME. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I'LL NEVER LIKE YOU, AND DON'T YOU EVER REPEAT THOSE WORDS TO ME- wait, how the HELL did you know he said that?"This break hit me suddenly.

"Swan." A suave voice, layered with chocolate. I shivered.

"Allen?" Shit. OOOOHHHHH shit. This was NOT good.

Sure enough, the man that was one of the chinks in my armor swaggered from the dark corner (now seriously, how the freak did I not notice him? Then again, I WAS too busy freaking out to notice a guy in all black).

"The one and only." He chuckled, as if he told some funny joke. Eesh.

"Fortunately," I muttered.

Allen's cold glare made me shiver again, and I knew that I was skating on thin ice. Whatever he wanted to do with me, I knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Still smart, I see. Though not by much," He sniffed. Okay. Okay Allen. Two can play at that game.

"Yet, I'm still smarter than you. Oh, haha- I made a joke. And it's FUNNIER! Isn't that HILARIOUS? NO? You never were the one for jokes Allen." I shook my head and gave Mike a side look.

"Always the sarcastic one, Bella. Never serious, aware of the danger you're in." He grinned, a grin that only the cheshire cat could beat.

If the cheshire cat was evil and psychotic. And lovesick, I noted.

"Yeah, the doctor gave me pills for that. I just don't take them." Damn right. My jokes and sarcasm are all I've got going for me right now. I'm using them.

"You rebel." He quipped.  
"So they say." Allen narrowed his eyes at me.

"How about this- I know whatever your going to do to me, it's not going to be pretty. So either hurry up, or go away and leave me alone. You too Mike," I said, as he grinned sheepishly. "I'm about to be married soon, and the last thing- why're you giving me that look? What? Something in my teeth?" Allen was staring at me in something that was either horror, disgust, shock and love. Or all four.

"You're getting married?" He said in a disbelieving tone. Dammit. Me and my big mouth.

"Er...yeah..." My witty reply: 2 points for Bella.

"To Cullen, I suppose." He mumbled.

"You suppose correct. Yes. To _Edward_,"

Allen was silent a moment, then snapped "Good, hope you're happy with him you BITCH!" And left the itty bitty closet that was my prison.

Mike and I were silent for a moment; stunned.

"Oh no he didn't," I said, seriously offended. I mean, problems... "Mike, go get me a glass of water." Mike looked at me.

"Mike! GET. ME. MY. WATER!" I growled. "Please..." I threw that in for good luck. Mike caved in and went to get my water.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

My phone was in stockings, calf high. Now whether or not I have battery (do Alice and Rosalie even notice my absence?), that's a different story.

Oh, the challenges in my life.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice and I were dancing madly, the beat from the song moving our hips. The guy I was dancing with was no Emmett, but he had some moves. Alice was lost in the mosh pit. I tried not to grin.

Eventually, I realized that Bella probably wasn't having fun. And what if she got something on that dress?

I looked over to the bar- to not see her. Huh. She must've went to the bathroom then. I separated from my dance partner (who shrugged and stalked off), and walked to the bathroom.

"Bella? Bella, honey, you in here?" I asked, my voice echoing in the stalls.

No answer. Now, don't panic. She's probably dancing; Bella. Bella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan.

Dancing. From the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew that Bella wasn't "boogeying" on the dancefloor.

Ohmigod, there's something wrong. I ran as fast as I could in the heels, trying to get to the center of the moshpit where Alice had wormed and ducked her way through. Elbowing and clawing my way through the center, I saw the little fire that was dancing to her heart's content. She didn't see me.

Typical.

I was twirling my hair until I felt like it would be wrenched out of my head. "That's so funny," I said, trying to get her attention. No dice. Louder, I repeated "That's so funny!"

"THAT'S SO FUNNY, HA HA HA, THAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY. HAHAHAHAHA....... ALICE THAT'S FUNNY! THAT'S SO FUNNY ALICE!" I started to yell. People were glancing at me and backing away. Alice looked up and nodded.

"Bella." I simply said.  
"Shit," Was her reply.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"I can't find her! I've looked everywhere!" Alice sobbed. I tried to keep my composure as we sat outside the club.

"Where is she?" I groaned.

"Where's who?" Emmett said, grinning and bounding up the walkway. Jasper and Edward followed suit (they all looked so yummy), but they all stopped when they saw Alice's pale streaked face and my pale stricken composure.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. Of course, this was the same time Edward tensed and went "Where's Bella?"

"Be-" I began, before Alice wailed "WE DON'T KNOW!"

Jasper went to comfort the hysteric pixie as Edward stood dumbstruck. "What do you mean 'You don't know?'"

"I mean, she was at the bar, and she wasn't there. And we've looked everywhere. We can't find her anywhere." I said. I admit, I was relieved to have the guys with us. It made the situation a little better.

Wait.

The bartender. "The bartender." I said.

The group and I headed to the bar, dodging bodies as the bald bartender was wiping glasses.

"Can I help you?" The ever so helpful bartender asked. I nodded, "Have you seen a girl with black hair- and a gothish red/black dress?"

The bartender looked like he was going to tell us to get lost, but I think after seeing Alice's free tears and Edward's panicked expression, he said "Yeah, she was here an hour ago or so. Went off with some dude."

"Dude?" Edward snapped. The bartender nodded.

"Thanks," I said, as I turned to face them. It wasn't like Bella to walk off with some complete stranger.

"Does she have her phone?" Jasper asked. Oh.

Ohhhhh. "We didn't even think of that- Alice, hand me your phone!" I snapped, and Alice tossed me the small device.

"Speed dial 3," She pitifully said.

The phone dialed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_Cause everytime we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

_Can you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by side..."_

My familiar ringtone rang from is position planted on my leg. I groaned. Of course. Using my teeth to pull my stocking down (and hitting my nose) my phone hit the floor.

Alice.

I opened the phone behind my back, and clicked the speaker.

"Hello? Hello? Bella?" A frantic voice asked "She's not there."

"NO! OMG Rose?!" I squealed.

"Bella? Ohmigod! Where are you?" She screeched. I flinched, knowing Newton could be coming back any second.

"Rose, I'm in the broom closet in the kitchen! I don't know where- not in the club. I'm pretty sure next door." I said, grimacing.

"How? Ow, Alice- hold up Bella- Alice, get your ass away, she's talking to me!" Rose said, snapping at Alice.

"Allen and Mike Newton," I said.

"No way."

"Yeah."

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

She paused to tell the group everything.

"Edward says hey," She said. "We're coming to get you."

"Hi Eddie! I love you!" I felt better. The door opened quickly, Mike with my water. Shitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Mike Newton, you back away from my phone!" I kicked, landing a sweet one right where it hurts.

Mike doubled over, and I thrashed out again, hitting him hard in the side of the head. He collapsed beside my shoes, and realization set in.

Dude, I just kicked Mike Newton's ass with my arms tied behind my back. Beast and Skillz, my friend. Beast and Skillz.

* * *

**estúpido amigo que quiero a la rodilla en la entrepierna y la garra los ojos.- My stupid friend who I want to knee in the crotch and claw his eyes out.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Jeez.**

**Okay, so I'll write another long one if you review. So that means review- pronto. Whaddaya think, yall**

**Oh, and someone told me I needed to put a disclaimer. But seriously? How in God's name would I own twilight? **

**My name's Maija. Not Stephenie. JEEEZ-US.**

**:) Buh Bye, Review my pretties!**


	8. No Comment, Nothing to Say

**YAY! I update! I got checked out of school early today, so I decided to update… man, when you guys stop reviewing, you stop reviewing. I haven't gotten one review after 94- shame on you all! I was aiming for 95. And then I realized… I probably should update. Yeah I know. I'm sorry guys- I've been SO busy, and it seems that life's hitting me full force with drama, school, finals and shizz. Foh'real, Fer Sure. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET- AND I HAVE THIS IN CAPS SO YOU GUYS READ THIS BECAUSE I'M TAKING THE TIME TO TYPE IN CAPS- I'm in a HUGE writer's block, and I have to write the winner of my earlier contest a story. I need one extra character- so I thought I should have a drawing. You know? So anyone who's reviewed on my story earlier, I'm picking your name out of a hat and you'll be put in the Winner's Story…Just as soon as I pick a plot. I'll shut up now.**

**Song of the Day: Saviour by Lights. That's my song, guys. **

**Bella POV**

So with the unconscious Mike on the floor, the bored me, and my rushing frantic friends looking for me, I had nothing to do.

Obviously I was bored. I mean, I was in a BROOM CLOSET (thanks Mike). Eventually I started singing.

"Beautiful girls,

All over the world

I could be chasing

But my time would be wasting

They got nothing you baby…" I was tapping my foot against Mike's head, nodding my head to the beat that was in my head only.

"But you shouldn't worry,

About what they say

Cause they got nothing on you, baby

Nothing on you, baby…"

I really had to hear this song. The music sounded so loud- like I was actually hearing it. I was into the beat- and probably looking douche-like.

It was when I heard snickering that I stopped everything. I was so "Into the music" I didn't notice the crowd gathered outside the door. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward.

"Uh… I was just making sure I knew the lyrics." I looked at the floor before suddenly realizing my saviors were standing RIGHT there. In front of me. Realizing it the same time I did, everyone knelt on the floor to hug me.

Alice was sobbing, "We thought you were gone!"

I laughed weakly. "I WAS gone Alice. And what took you so long to notice my disappearance?" Rose and Alice were suddenly very interested in whatever was behind them.

Edward held me tight, and I felt secure in his strong arms. I shivered once and kissed him.

"Spill it." Alice demanded. I assumed she meant my story on how I got in the broom closet and not why water was everywhere- Jeez, Mike- you couldn't have put it down before I knocked you out?, I thought. I shrugged and told everyone to get me out of the closet before I told them how I got INTO it.

Eventually, we all sat in the Bar parking lot on our cars while I told them what had happened.

"He left you in the closet because you're getting married?" Rose screeched. I nodded, fully aware of how stiff Edward was.

"Sucks. You hungry?" Emmett asked. I nodded, famished. I didn't even drink my glass of water- and it was well near 10 0'clock pm.

We all went to McDonalds. Edward never left my side (not that I blame him. It seems that I attract weirdo's and evil creepers like a magnet). When we finally got home, I had taken my dress off.

Alice suddenly ran in, grabbed the dress from off its hanger in my closet, and ran out of my room. I stood there, dumb stuck and confused, like 'Did she seriously just do that?'

She did.

I walked into the living room in nothing but my bra and underwear, where Alice and Rosalie stood poised over my previous mentioned dress.

"Dude… what the hell was THAT for?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice didn't even glance at me. I growled once and sighed, deciding to put on my night clothes and come back.

I had nothing to do. I could either:

Bother the guys next door or

Furthermore ask the girls what the hell they think they're doing with my dress.

I decided to do both.

I returned to the busy girls and poked Rose.

"What?" She asked. She didn't turn around or anything, just felt the fabric on my dress.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tell you later," Alice and Rosalie did some kind of eye-conversation. This made me irritated, because they wouldn't tell me what was going on. I eventually just headed next door.

I didn't bother knocking… though I wish I did.

Because when I walked into the guys living room, I felt like a bucket of cold water splashed on me. I stood there, stunned, not able to do anything as Edward, Emmett and Jasper- shirtless, let me add- were dancing around to the music from the TV. **(A/N: I bet at least one of you was thinking that Edward was making out with some chick on the couch until you read 'Shirtless'. And then I bet one of you was thinking something very, very naughty, with 3 guys in a living room and a stunned/shocked Bella. Tsk Tsk. If you weren't… I was! ****)**

I was pretty sure my mouth resembled one of a fish. There was nothing to say to the scene before my eyes.

Jasper stopped, looked at my face, and elbowed Edward. The two looked at me in the doorway as Emmett still danced.

Emmett turned, glanced at me and was going to continue dancing until he looked again, and stopped.

The three guys stood there, music playing in the background, staring at me as I stared at them. Then I turned around and walked out, right pass the girls in the living room and into my bedroom where I went to my bathroom, took a Tylenol and a glass of water, turned off the lights and laid on my bed.

My life is Average moment most definitely.

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**So anyways, I plan to have maybe 5 more chapters of just their life in college overall. I'll make them long to last of course **** Plus an epilogue. And just to let you know, this is 3 pages long on Microsoft Word. **

**Wait, I had clicked enter and now it's four. Oh yeah. **

**Anyways, love you guys- review. What do you want to see in this story! Before I end it. Because I'm not in college, I don't know how I'm going to continue this here on out. There's nothing to say. Nothing at all. So help me, beloved reviewers.**

**What should I do?**

**Love,**

** Your friend and author Maija. Or yeah, Cullenluver12 **


	9. Please Be Nice

This is not an update (sorry, you guys have to wait until, like, Saturday... my beta is being slow).

But anyways, I have a favor to ask of you, my dear, darling fellow readers- and if you do it, I'll do something awesome for you guys. We're talking, like, AWESOMESAUCE BACON AWESOME here. So awesome it's in caps.

I have a friend who just wrote a mini story, on fictionpress. She wants reviewers- so can you guys go to her story and review it?

Her username is Sarcastic-Elliot-lover16 and her story is Nowhere to Go. I have an account up there, but I haven't gotten on in forever.

BTW, The Elliot in my friend's username that she's talking about is the Elliot I have in my story. As in, he's a character I made up. I know.

Thanks, love yall!

M.


	10. Breakfast

**Yay! An update! Sorry guys, but for the past three weeks I've been bombarded with tons of schoolwork. But as today is the first day of my lovely summer vacation, I'll be able to update more freely now.**

**So... this chapter is one of those fill-in chapters that are supposed to move the story up to the next scene. I don't know how long I want this story, because I have to write the one for my lovely contest winner. I can't write TWO at the same time because I'll get a little confuzzled and frazzled and fried.**

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter:**

**Song of the Day: Like Boom by Vita Chambers (this is the song for the guy I like, seriously).**

Bella's POV

When I woke up, I was starved. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I groaned at the time. 7:42 am. I got up slowly, and walked my way into the kitchen. Since I didn't hear the guys next door (because you could DEFINITELY hear them get up), and I knew Alice and Rose were still sleeping like baby's, I decided to make breakfast.

As I was getting the eggs, bacon, pancake stuff, sausage, and muffin mix out, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I grumbled, after I picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Isabella Swan?" A frantic woman's voice asked. I sighed. Look's like it's going to be one of THOSE days.

"Uh... yes... may I ask who's calling?" Please don't be a stalker lady. PLEASE don't be a stalker lady.

"Oh- please excuse my impoliteness, my name is Debbie Sharvonte- I'm a friend of your mother's. I work at_ Children's Life _- it's like a daycare, pretty much. Well, everyone is sick today, and I've got a meeting at 11'... is there anyway that you could fill in?

"I know that you go to college close to _Children's Life_, your mother told me that you're great with kids," Not necessarily... "And if you have friends that want to help, that'd be stupendous. I know this is kind of sudden but-"

"Don't worry, I've got this. I've got friends too. We'll be there at 10', no later, and I have a GPS so don't worry about directions, goodbye now ma'am..."

"And my number is 252-343-9988-" Debbie was saying as I hung up.

Well then. I guess we'll be babysitting today. Suddenly, breakfast looked more like a bribe than a priveledge. I finished the eggs and sausage, but it wasn't until I was cooking the muffins did the girls get up and walk in.

"I smell food." Alice explained, sitting down at island-counter/table. I laughed as Rose and Alice took in the huge buffet I was making and gave me a 'WTF' look.

"Damn girl! Too bad the guys aren't awake." Rose muttered.

"I'm making bacon, give them a second." I said. "Alice, open up the vent that leads into Emmett's room, and then the one that lead's into Jasper and Edward's room."

As Alice and Rose completed my task, I turned on a fan that wafted the scents up the vents.

**3 Minutes Later**

The front door slammed open loudly, and the guys walked in with nothing on but their boxers and pajama bottoms.

"Who the hell is cooking bacon and how the hell can I smell from next door?" Emmett snapped. I grinned.

Emmett glared at me, then looked at the bacon and sausage, sat down at the table and muttered "Well since we're here..." I rolled my eyes.

I finished the bacon, made pancakes, and in twenty minutes everyone was eating at the table, since no one wanted to eat in the living room away from the table of food.

I waited until everyone was eating bacon before I cleared my throat. "So uh... someone called today,"

"Was it my masseuse? I told Nola that I'd call her on Saturday but she just doesn't listen-" I cut Alice off.

"No it was not Nola. It was a friend of my mother's... a babysitter at Children's Life. She needs some people to help babysit today..." I watched as everyone started chewing slowly. "And I told her that I could do it."

Silence.

"Well have fun Bella! Love you!" Emmett said nervously, hitting my arm.

"And you guys are helping me. I made breakfast, PLEASE!" I begged. Edward groaned.

"Bella!" He pleaded.

"Edward!" I shot back. "I'll go shopping with you Alice, wherever and whenever you want."

Alice's little eyes went wide and she hit the table with her hand. "Deal!"

And that's how I got a group of 6 babysitters.

We continued eating, until I realized I had a question that would bug me forever if I didn't ask.

"Alice, you have a masseuse?"

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short. But... now the next chapter will be babysitting. Dear God.**

**Review on what you think, love you!**

**PS: I've been suffering from guy-drama, please, someone send me a funny review! Make me smile :)**

**Love,**

**_Maija_**


	11. READ READ READ READ READ

**_READ READ READ READ READ READ MY PRETTIES!_**

**_So I know I haven't updated in like... ages. Seriously, I know. I'm not quitting the story or anything, I promise- It's just that I've been so busy lately, and I don't know how I'll get out of my writers block. Every thing I type, I end up deleting. _**

**_Poll:_**

**_I was thinking about this last night. This story will probably only last a few more chapters. I'll do the babysitting one, and then some other surprises, and end it from there. And then I have to do xxLittle-Miss-Imoniexx's story too. Plus tons other. So I'm working on a wesbite for all of my stories, and I need people to help me out here- and read them. Review them. I'm still working on it guys, so I'll need you help._**

**_I have camp this week for like, 5 days (God save my soul), but then I'll update._**

**_Don't give up on me guys, you know I love yah,_**

**_Maija._**

**_PS: I ran into this hot guy the other day and I swear to God he looked like Taylor Lautner. I went "What's your name?"_**

**_And he looks and me and goes "I... it's Tyler, why?"_**

**_I swear on the Twilight books, he did. I know._**

**_Hahaha, review and save me!_**


	12. Babysitting

**_OH MY GOD. _**

**_I haven't updated in like, 2 months! Basically, this whole summer. And I am so sorry, I've been wanting too and stuff, but I've been at the beach, and I didn't have internet, and then I wasn't allowed on fanfiction, and then I ran out of ideas, and then I was forced to join cross-country against my will. But anyways, I suggest scanning previous chapters to preview on what has happened so far. _**

**_I have to finish this story. I will not rest until I do. And this will not be the last chapter. And I will not abandon you. _**

**_Again. _**

**_But here you go:_**

**_Song of the Day: Bulletproof by La Roux (LOVE. THIS. CHICK) _**

**_*By the way, the rest of the story will most likely be in Bella's POV, unless I really have to switch POV'S_**

Bella's POV

"TURN LEFT. PULL IN." The GPS demanded, in it's cute little english accent. Edward snorted and I elbowed him, unaware of the fact that I probably shouldn't do that while driving. I tried to ignore the glares directed at the back of my head from the 4 passengers in the back seat, and pulled into "Children's Life", a cute little daycare center. When I finally parked in the abandoned lot, I turned around and sighed in defeat.

"Are you guys going to be mad at me forever?" I whined, making Bambi-eyes. No one looked like they were going to answer me, until Emmett mumbled "Well, I won't. Not forever. Just until lunchtime."

"Okay. You guys?" I looked at Rose, sticking my bottom lip out. She looked away and huffed.

"Fine. But you owe me," She hissed, and I happily got out of the car. Everyone stiffly followed as we walked into the Children's Life front door, and I have to admit, even I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know the first thing about taking care for children. When I was 14, I babysat the neighbor's 5-year old, who was notorious for causing frustrated babysitters and cranky nannies. All I really did was turn on MTV and that little sucker was hooked. His parents were amazed to find little David passed out on the couch with a sippy-cup in one hand and a bag of lucky charms in the other.

There were five kids running in the main area. A girl who looked maybe 16 with light brown skin and straight dark brown hair was running around, trying to watch all of them at once. I liked her scene style and cleared my throat to get her attention.

She spun around and grinned weakly. "Oh thank God, you guys are here! I'm Mee- and you are?"

I introduced everyone quickly, and she nodded. "Okay, well I have to work reception. If you need me, just call. I doubt anyone else will come today."

"Why not?" Edward asked, looking at her. She cheekily smiled and replied "Because most of the kid's who go here parents are on this board of something... not Board of Education, but Board of, like, Children or whatever and they all take their kids to the meeting."

I had no clue whatsoever what Mee was talking about, but I nodded anyways. She blew a whistle that hung from her neck and the kids froze. Two of them who were obviously twins, a girl and a boy with curly brown hair and a pale complexion, were fighting over a train set. A prissy little girl with a doll-like face sat in the corner, watching us. A boy with olive skin and black hair that curled over two mischeivious eyes was poking her with his finger, yet she ignored him. A tiny blonde boy sat alone in the middle of the floor playing with toy soldiers. All of the kids looked about five.

"The twins- Millie and Mark, they stay together at all times. They fight A LOT. That's Ellea-Paige in the corner over there, and the one poking her is Thor. Yes, like the God. He has a thing for Ellea, so watch out for him. That one in the middle is Skyler, he usually sticks to himself. I suggest picking a child and watching them. Get to know them. You know..." I grimly nodded at Mee and she walked to the reception desk up front and out of sight.

"We pick Ellea-Paige and Skyler." Alice quickly said, claiming them before anyone else decided to. Like me. Emmett had pulled Rose aside and was arguing with her, then he walked away and said "I pick Thor."

Shocker.

"Guess that leaves us with Millie and Mark." I said, pulling Edward to the fighting kids. I sat next to Millie and smiled at her. She solemnly looked at me, then at Edward.

"Who are you?" Mark asked. I nearly choked on air, coughing wildly while Edward attempted to cover his laughter.

"That's not polite!" Millie snapped at Mark. Mark glared at her and snatched the train away.

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward. We'll be watching you today." I said sweetly. Millie scrutinized me, and I felt like this wise little child could see right through the sappy-sweetness that I tried to put up. _Smart kid, _I thought.

"Millie wants the train, but it's MY train; I had it first!" Mark complained. Edward's face was bright red now, and he was trying his best not to laugh. Idiot.

"How about you share it?" I suggested. I mean, not like I'M fond of sharing myself, but you know, it was just an idea. Mark stared at me for a second, then gave the train to Millie grudgingly. I nodded in approval and patted his curly head.

Millie took a quick liking to Edward, and how could I blame her? He was gorgeous, and she offered a fistful of goldfish to him. I smiled at her, trying to work up more of that phony impersonation.

_I wonder how the other guys were doing_, I thought. I got up and walked around the room. Ellea-Paige and Alice were flipping through a magazine.

"Ew," Alice said "That dress is SO cheap. And flashy. Here's a tip, Ellea, never wear metallic clothing with plaid. It just doesn't go!" Ellea nodded like a good little fashion-apprentice and Alice looked up at me and winked.

"Want to join us Bells?" She cooed. I shivered and shook my head.

"I'll have to pass on that one. How wrong of you Alice, to poison the mind of someone so young. How wrong of you." I shook my finger and moved onto Rose and Emmett. Rose sat in the chair that Ellea had sat in earlier, and was watching Emmett and Thor.

"So you have the hots for Ellea, huh?" Emmett asked. Thor looked at Emmett solemnly and nodded, said "What's 'the hot's' mean, Emmett?"

"It means you find her pretty damn gorgeous and you like her." Emmett replied, making my mouth drop open.

"Oh. She doesn't like me back," Thor began, little face blushing. Awww. Look at the little blushing evil minon of Emmett!

"Here's what you gotta do man- you gotta ignore her for a while. She'll wonder what's wrong, why you stopped showering her in attention and will come crawling back! That's how to man, learn from a pro with women- you gotta play them like a violin..." Emmett said, leaning back with a content smile written on his face.

"Is that so, Emmett?" Rose said, cheeks red in anger. _Aw shit_, I thought. "You were a pro with women? Played them like a violin? Correct me Emmett if I'm wrong, but didn't I break up with YOU when we were sophomores? And didn't YOU come crawling back to me, drunk and crying, at MY window? Begging for me to take you back?

"No, I must have a different Emmett. Because the Emmett here isn't the one that's going to be sleeping with me tonight. Nope, not at all. In fact, the Emmett here is going to sleep alone until he dies, is rotting and the ground and sleeping with the worms. And tonight, I'm going to play Call of Duty and call my ex-boyfriend Craig and we're going to have fun, because I know that he can't play the violin worth shit, and hey, I'm pretty damn sure he has the "hots for me" too."

Emmett had turned ashen by the end of Rose's death-sentence, nodded once and patted her leg. Thor and Emmett turned around, silently, and started to color again. Rose leaned back in the chair and waved to me, winking. I gave her a look and bit my grin, and walked to Jasper.

Wow.

"The North against the South, I'll be the South. Now, remember, even though the South was wrong about slavery and things, they were good in other things-" Jasper was teaching little Skyler. Skyler looked at Jasper, his idol with wide eyes.

"ATTACK!" Skyler shouted, and the soldiers apparently attacked Jasper's. Jasper made gun noises and pretended to blow a cannon at the soldiers. Skyler feigned screams of thousands of dying soldiers, and next thing you know, they both took soldiers and started to fight with them. The soldiers that is, not Skyler and Jasper.

I watched in mute shock, then turned on my heel and walked back to Millie, Edward and Mark.

"So how are they?" Edward asked when I sat down.

I shrugged, not exactly knowing what to say. "The usual. Just watching kids, I guess. Hey, did Rose go out with a 'Craig'?" I asked. Edward chuckled once and we leaned back from the two playing kids in front of us.

"Yeah, her ex. He was a good guy, I guess. Football star. Then Emmett came and Rose broke up with Craig- broke his heart. It wasn't relationship problems, just that she didn't have any time with him anymore. They're still close though. When she and Emmett got together though, Craig still flirted with Rose. Pissed Emmett the fu-reak off," Edward cut the word out, apparently remembering the young audience.

"Hm." I said, thinking.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking at me. I shook my head, and he turned away.

"Jasper was born in Texas, wasn't he?" I said, looking at him.

Edward gave me the side-eye and nodded. "Lemme guess. Skyler?"

"They're playing with soldiers. A war. He seems really into it. Maybe I should buy him some for his birthday," I mused, letting Edward pull me onto his lap and kiss the side of my head.

"He'll be in the southern mood after this. You might have to fry chicken tonight, do the little southern ordeal." He said, winking.

"I'll make some, sure..."

"Maybe you should wear a southern belle outfit, modified and modern. You know, corset, short skirt, 'Oh Edward, I do declare that I love you so and will love to be your wife and have you in holy matrimony'!"  
"Edward, dear Edward, I do wish that you would shut your lively and lovely little trap, for you're giving me such an ache in my head, how will I be able to cook such a meal tonight?"

"Ouch." He said, chuckling.

"Maybe you should use your lovely trap for something else," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No problem." He said, leaning forward. Then he suddenly stood up with the keys and started to walk away while I sat there in confusion.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"I'm going to go use my lovely trap to go to the Dairy Queen and stuff it with brownie ice-cream. Want me to bring you something back?" He said, winking.

"Whatever you're getting, I guess." I said. Edward winked, did a little dance and walked out the door. I thought he left his wallet at home, but never mind.

"Dork," I muttered.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY WALLET?" Emmett's voice came from behind me. I turned away and pretended not to hear.

I mean hey, my brownie ice-cream is on the line here. I'll let him slide this one time...

**HAHAHAHAA... so now I want ice cream. Anyways, who's going to see Vampires Suck? I want to see it- even though I feel like I'm breaking some law to see the movie. But anyways, I went to my Freshman Orientation today. **

**Saw a bunch of hot guys. Picked out particular ones. **

**Any tips for a freshman? Ha, I'll update soon! :))**

**BTW: Any funny things happen this summer? Please share, I'm DYING to read something funny ;D**

**Love,**

**M.**


	13. Pickles

**I haven't updated in 3 months. No, I haven't forgotten. **

**My great-grandmother has been sick :( so I haven't had time at all. And then school work was piled high and just so much drama... anyways, for those who actually like this story, I'll go ahead and add another chappe just to do it. This story is going nowhere... :) But I'll definitely make more stories in the future. You know.**

"Emmett, we have to GO." I growled again, giving him my famous glare. He nodded once at me but continued to whisper in Thor's ear. Thor nodded between whispers, occasionally whispering back.

_How does Rosalie deal with him?_ I asked my self. Everyone else was in the car, tired from their day of babysitting. And yet Emmett was still here, talking to Thor like we didn't have to go. Rosalie didn't even try to get him to get in the car.

In fact, she left that to me.

"Come on." I snapped, grabbing his ear and dragging him back away from the huddle he and Thor were in. Emmett let out a whimper and walked backwards, with a pout on his serious yet strong face.

"I was talking Bella! That's considered rude to interru-" I cut Emmett's rant midway.

"It's also rude to kick your friend's ass. But I'll do it anyways, and will have no lack of sleep about it." I got in the car and Edward hid his smile. Emmett lightly mumbled in the backseat, and had obviously said something that would be counted offending because I heard the familiar slap of hand against skin, and I had a feeling it was from my beloved friend Rose.

"Be nice." She hissed at him, causing him to shrug off and glare out the window.

"What were you talking about anyways?" Alice asked him.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Okayy. So it's not like Emmett to be snappy and quick. Apparently everyone else thought so as well, because we all shared a look. Then turning around, I told Edward to pull over at the grocery store. I was going to make fried chicken tonight for Jasper- and definitely deserve brownie points.

"I don't wanna go-"

"Why do we have-"

"Can't we just stay-"

"Shut up, you babies. Just drop me off and then pick me up in ten minutes. Is that so hard? Go... I don't know, drive around the parking lot."

"I want some pizza bagels." Emmett called from the back seat. _Oh, NOW he talks._

"You can come in with me then." I said, without thinking about the consequences about this. Emmett? In a grocery store? I hopped out of the car and walked into the slightly chilly store, grabbing a cart and started to look at bread.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Emmett grunted, and I waved him off. Better him be out of my way then pestering me while I try to shop. I've always felt sort of calm in the grocery store. Everything was based on my choice. I could get peas or carrots, and everything was there in front of me.

I know I'm weird.

When I finally got to the third shelf, I heard a faint voice farther away in the store.

"Sir, I ask of you to not misuse the carts, less you will have to leave the store immediately." I paid no mind to the voice, not until I heard the replying comment.  
"Misuse? How? You mean like this-"

A crash followed the comment, and several screams.

Oh God, please no God. Please PLEASE tell me he was in the freezer isle.

I quickly through things into the cart, and looked at each isle, thinking I was prepared for what I was about to see.

Unfortunately, nothing could have me prepared for what I saw.

_Pickles._

Everywhere. What I assume was once a tower of large pickle jars was now shattered all over the floor, an ocean of green on the white tiled floor. My mouth opened at the thought of having to pay for all of these- it was four dollars for each jar.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the mess, the cause of said chaos. Customers were gathered around, mouths open. The manager stood there, face turning redder by the second. I suddenly worried about this man's health- his blood pressure must be getting pretty high...

"Sir, are you aware that you are to pay for EACH jar?" The manager tightly said. I was pretty sure this man wanted to take Emmett and risk going to prison. I almost felt bad for Emmett.

Almost.

"My-II- um. Well. I have no money."

"Are you here with a friend? A parent, perhaps?" The man eyed Emmett with a eye that would rival the eye of a tornado.

"Yeah, my friend. She's here- she's got money too. She told me to go get groceries, and I was feeling faint... I passed out!" Emmett was lying through his teeth. "She'll come here in a minute, just wait."

...

Oh.

Oh hell.

Hell no.

I know this fool did not just say that I would pay for this. He did NOT just basically blame me for the wreck here. Oh yeah. I have something for him.

Turning sharply on my heel, I payed for my groceries and swiftly left the store, waving the car in the parking lot I'm sure had gone around twenty times. I put the groceries in the back and took out my phone. Texting:

_**How long are you planning on waiting, buddy-boy?**_

A text back, obviously nervous and on the brink of fear of the manager.

**_Where r u?_**

I replied back quickly.

**_Me? I'm in the car, not paying for pickles. Hope u have money._**

**_C u when u get home._**

Closing my phone, I looked at my friends.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked, confused.

"He knocked over a mountain of pickles, blamed it on me, and now we're leaving him to pay for it. Leggo." And with a silence that was lovely, our car pulled out proudly.

Emmett didn't get home til 10 that night. By that time, dinner was over. He had the distinct smell of vinegar. Glaring at me, he sat down at the table and cleared his throat.

"They made me clean it up."

I coughed once, nodded, and bit my grin.

**Aw. Poor Emmett. 3**

**Sucks for him. Haha, review if you can, people! :D**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's been way too long. I apologize for not finishing this story, but I've lost passion for it. I wrote this story years ago, and feel like it needs someone to revive it again; I'm just not the person to do it.**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, please message me! Also, this story needs major grammatical corrections and other things, so if anyone wants to volunteer, that'd be fabulous.  
**

**Thank you guys, I apologize again for the problem.**

**Love,**

**M.**


End file.
